


Hear the Quiet Mouse

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, One-Sided Attraction, not rly underage since Perce is implied to be in his last yr here but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Being a kind person only carries one so far. There have to be real intention behind actions for it to mean anything.





	Hear the Quiet Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen.

He only ever humored her

It was the right, the

**k~i~n~d**

thing to do

Chitchat didn't seem so wasteful

with _him_

* * *

Forget things, just a little

here-and-there

Not in a "going-out-of-my-mind" way

Just…principles

**1)** She can only trust books, not people

**2)** After books, she will only care for herself

**3)** Those who don't follow the rules must be punished

**4)** Count on everyone to **lie**

**5)** The brain offers the best  & surest magic possible

* * *

Oh, they'll come undone

They always do

It starts with no.1—why not trust him a little?

He's surely proven himself, docking points for damaged books

He's…not so bad, after all

No.2's quite a throw-away

She doesn't know how that happened, but it

D.I.D

She learns to care about his studies, his marks, whether he sleeps enough

As for no.3, she doesn't mind bending the rules a bit for him

He needs the extra, restful time

She'll…conjure a blanket & remove the nearby tomes so he

can refresh his flourishing mind

Yes, all for his

**m…i…n…d**

* * *

No.4 makes her waver

It's not as though she didn't know about the pretty Ravenclaw

It's not as though anything was defined either way

_Either way…_

It hurts

She'd finally trusted after all these years…

* * *

Books don't have all the

answers

She can't know everything

…he seems to, though

& he smiles sadly, knowing he's

h.u.m.o.r.e.d her

& the witch finds that her heart

knows magic her head does

**n o t**

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, another fun one… Makes you reconsider Pince/Filch, huh? XDDD I have more ideas for them… But I feel as though I say that a lot, sadly… :[
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: I still like Pernce, and bookish Percy fits in well here with Pince. :') I like Pince's wavering thoughts, tho…


End file.
